Faded
by Savage Eden
Summary: My first fic. Be nice please! It's about Legolas...(gets me everytime!)


Disclaimer: All characters belong to the genius J.R.R. Tolkein. Actually, Legolas is sitting on my bed right now playing my guitar. He just showed up one day, quite funny actually. Please R&R, I'll luff yew forever! ^_~

Faded

A figure stood in the darkness of the forest, moonlight shining through the thick leaves and onto his slender form. A forest green tunic was draped about his thin shoulders, a bow at his belt, and a quiver slung across his right shoulder. The moonlight shone on his pale features, giving him an angelic glow. His long blonde hair cascaded down his back like a golden river. This figure was none other than the elven prince, Legolas. He was taking his turn at watching over the Fellowship while they slept. "Aragon should be taking over soon…" He thought to himself. Suddenly a smooth voice emerged from the shadows, "What are you thinking about my friend?" It inquired as Aragon appeared. Legolas shrugged, "Nothing really…" He replied, his voice oddly raspy and faint. He waved to Aragon as he walked back to camp. When he reached the clearing that they were staying in, his eyes roved across the sleeping forms of Frodo. A feeble smile came across his delicate features as he gently lowered himself to his blanket beside him. Legolas suddenly launched into another coughing fit, this one more violent than the last. Frodo shook awake, seeing Legolas shaking on the blanket near him. He rose, pulling his handkerchief from his pocket and holding it to Legolas' mouth. "Are you alright Legolas? Your cough seems worse." Concern shone brightly in the Hobbit's eyes. As Legolas' cough died down, Frodo removed the handkerchief. "I don't know…" Legolas replied, his voice very weak and raspy. "You should sleep M'Friend." Frodo said quietly, patting Legolas' back. As he walked back to his bed, he inspected the handkerchief. His crystalline blue eyes widened, there was a spot of crimson blood there.

The next morning, Legolas rose groggily. He quickly walked to the river and splashed his face with the icy waters. He walked back to the camp to find everyone ready to leave. Legolas joined them, walking beside Frodo. But he noticed something, there was intense worry in his eyes, something that disturbed him. "Frodo, is there something troubling you?" He inquired, Frodo shook his head.

Later that day, Legolas' cough began to trouble him more and more. At one of these times, he stopped and steadied himself against a tree. There was a salty taste in his mouth as Frodo ran to help him on. By the end of the day, a fever had taken control of him. "What's wrong with him Gandalf?" Frodo asked the wizard worriedly. Gandalf looked deep in thought, "I cannot say I know Frodo…you should take care of him tonight." Frodo nodded and returned to his elven friend's side.

That night, Frodo sat by the fire, Legolas' head in his lap. He stroked Legolas' head with a wet cloth, wiping the cold sweat from his brow. "Frodo," Legolas began weakly, "Thank you." He finished before slowly drifting to sleep, Frodo's gentle hands stroking his sweaty hair. His sleep was restless, dreams and memories plaguing him. He remembered back at Rivendell, as he watched Arwen, the love of his life for so long, kiss Aragon. For years Legolas had nursed his love for Arwen, unbeknownst to her. As he watched the two kiss on the bridge, sorrow and jealousy began to well inside him. It had been eating on his stamina and health through the whole journey. He awoke to Frodo shaking him. "Frodo, what?" He asked, Frodo brushed a stray clump of hair from his eyes. "You-You were shaking and crying. I was scared Legolas." His voice was quiet, like a child's. Legolas coughed again. "My time here grows shorter Frodo." He gently whispered, Frodo's ocean blue eyes widening with fear. "No Legolas, you're going to be okay!" Legolas shook his head, launching into convulsions and a violent coughing. Frodo felt panic inside him. "No!" He screamed, waking the rest of the Fellowship. They were at his side in an instant. "Frodo…please…just…" Legolas' speech was failing, the blood in his lungs making it hard to breath. A dribble of blood began to appear from his mouth, slipping down the side of his face. Tears from Frodo's eyes began to drip onto him. "No Legolas, please stay with me!" Frodo was nearly hysterical, wiping the blood from his mouth. "No…Frodo…J-just tell Arwen..tell her I love her. Even though…she never…knew…" He drew one last shaky breath before all was silent. The whole Fellowship stood together in shock. Suddenly a shrill and anguished cry broke the silence like a knife. It was Frodo, crying for Legolas to come back. Mouring his friend's death. Legolas was dead.

~Fin~

Gee, that was sad... Anywho..Like it? Hate it? R&R & I'll luff yew forever!


End file.
